


Movie Night

by crispyCh0colate



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 1 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Movie Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispyCh0colate/pseuds/crispyCh0colate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Eridan and Karkat had a romcom movie night on the meteor?</p>
<p>- Prompt from sonicsymphony on Dreamwidth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Karkat rushed through his room in a frenzy to look for his stash of blankets. He had already looked in the wardrobe but they were not there. Damnit. That was the only thing that he still needed! He had the pillows, he had the popcorn, hell he even remembered to hide all his really embarrassing books that he normally left lying around everywhere. Normally no one visited him anyway.  
But tonight- or day, he really couldn’t be sure anymore on this damn stupid piece of shit rock in space- was different. Because he had invited Eridan to a movie night. That was one of those things that Karkat would’ve deemed impossible only a few sweeps back. On Alternia he could’ve never dared to invite the seadweller to anything.

Ever since Eridan had lost Feferi as his moirail though he had been constantly seeking attention from everyone else. It was a drag to the whole Team, especially since no one ever bothered to actually give the seadweller what he needed. And that was at least a little bit of compassion.  
The mutant knew that Eridan could be a ticking time bomb, ready to explode on them all in a fit of highblood rage when he was just cast away and ignored. Although the seadweller would never admit that, Karkat knew that all he needed was a bit of affection. And, well, Karkat had always felt at least a little bit pale for him. But those thoughts were not relevant now.

He had finally found the blankets behind a dusty shelf and just put them in place when Eridan transportalized himself into the cancer’s room. Karkat jumped a bit and then huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Did I scare ya kar?” Eridan snorted and raised an eyebrow at him, while stepping down from the platform.  
“Because ya said 7:00 pm and here I am. I’m not too early!” he added defensively.

“Oh my god, calm down. I never said you were too early. You just fucking surprised me is all. What do you expect with these shitty transportalizers.” Karkat shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, kar. What are we even goin’ to watch? One a your shitty movies?” Eridan asked, sounding disinterested. 

That almost made Karkat scream at him but he composed himself. He figured that the seadweller had already given up hope that someone genuinely took interest in him. So the mutant just sat down in the pillow and blanket pile and rolled his eyes.

“Yes, exactly one of those shitty movies. Now move your bony fucking ass over here and sit down. And I swear to god if you make any stupid fucking comments during the movie I will punch you in the gills.” Karkat said but it was obvious that he didn’t really mean it.

Eridan sighed dramatically but sat down next to Karkat.

“Not even one comment?” he complained in that whiny voice of his and Karkat snorted.

“Alright I’ll give you five comments. But no more, you hear me?” he gave in and took the TV remote, turning on the device. It was one of his favorite movies and soon enough he had settled down, moving a bit closer to Eridan.  
Eventually the seadweller managed to relax too and he sighed. Karkat glanced up at him before reaching up and putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Look man, I know you have it tough.” He said in a softer voice than anyone of his friends had ever heard from him. 

Even Eridan blinked and he looked at the smaller troll in surprise. But before he could answer Karkat continued.

“ But you have to remember that I’m there for you to talk to, alright? I know I can be fucking rude and I’m busy most of the time with all those nooksuckers on this stupid meteor but I’m never too busy to actually help a friend that needs it. And yes, you’re one of my closer friends out of the lot.” Well that was a little embarrassing speech and he pulled his hand away again, planting his stare back on the Tv.  
Eridan didn’t answer for a while but after five minutes or so he leaned against Karkat, sighing. 

“Thank you, kar.” He mumbled and out of the corner of Karkat’s eyes he could see him smile the faintest of smiles.  
“Yeah, no problem you raving douche. Now enjoy the stupid movie.” Karkat answered with a slight chuckle.


End file.
